GreatVision Song Contest 2
This contest was the second contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the second contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 2 was the 2nd Edition of this Contest. The Host city was Mariehamn, . So far''' sixteen'' ''countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Rules of GVSC #Everyone can join! #Currently you can only one song per edition. #Only Members of the GBU can be part of the Contest. Main article #The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country. #(J)ESC songs are NOT allowed. We want different styles on music. #Voting is in Eurovision style. 1-8, 10 and 12 points #If you do not vote, your song will be disqualified. #48 Countries are the highest number of participants in an Edition Special Editions Every 5th Edition, so (5th,10th and so on) In this Editions also all Partner Members of GBU can participate!!! National Selection All players off GVSC can host a National Selection for his/her participating Country, feel free to do that!! Location '''Mariehamn (Finnish: Maarianhamina) is the capital of Åland, an autonomous territory under Finnish sovereignty. Mariehamn is the seat of the Government and Parliament of Åland, and 40% of the population of Åland live in the city. Like all of Åland, Mariehamn is unilingually Swedish-speaking and around 88% of the inhabitants speak it as their native language. The town was named after Maria Alexandrovna, the Empress consort of Alexander II of Russia. Mariehamn was founded in 1861, around the village of Övernäs, in what was at the time part of the municipality of Jomala. The city has since expanded and incorporated more of Jomala territory. Mariehamn was built according to a very regular scheme which is well-preserved. One of the oldest streets is Södragatan where many wooden houses dating from the 19th century can be seen. The city is an important centre for Åland media; both of the local newspapers (Ålandstidningen and Nya Åland), several radio stations and the local TV channels (TV Åland and Åland24) operate out of the city. The islanders are traditionally fond of reading, and had public libraries before 1920. A printing works was established in the town in 1891. The municipal library, which was built in 1989, is one of the most interesting modern buildings. Mariehamn features several buildings drawn by Finnish architect Lars Sonck, who moved to Åland as a child. Buildings drawn by him include the church of Mariehamn (1927), the main building of the Åland Maritime College (1927) and the town hall (1939). Hilda Hongell also designed several buildings, although only a few are still standing. Participants The following is a list of countries whose have indicated their intention to participate in the 2nd Edition of Greatvision Song Contest Other Countries - On 20th February 2015 the Luxembourg Broadcaster RTL annouced that, Luxembourg plans to withdraw from the contest, but they are not sure.Other Countries